


Père et fils

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Minor Violence, Old work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Erik comprend finalement qu'il a un fils.





	Père et fils

Père et fils

  
Après avoir tenté de raisonner Magneto, Quick Silver partit affronter En Sabah Nur, ce qui ne fut pas fructueux, malgré le fait qu'il ait pu lui envoyer quelques coups de poing dans la tête. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, le premier mutant lui bloque la jambe en l'enterrant dans la terre dure.

  
''Enfoiré...'' Peter grogna

''Tu n'es rien face à moi.'' Le vieux mutant déclara

  
Le bleu s'approcha de lui, avant de lui casser la jambe et de l'envoyer au sol. L'argenté tenta de se relever, sans succès, sa jambe lui faisait trop mal et le vieux avait posé sa jambe sur son dos.

  
En Sabah Nur, d'une seule main et d'un mouvement rapide pour sa morfologie, arracha le haut des vêtements de Quick Silver, avant de commencer à observer ses lunettes fétiches.

  
''Des lunettes ?'' L'ancien demanda

''Je suis un rapide, c'est pour mes yeux, alors rends les moi !'' Peter hurla, énervé

''Tu aurais été de mon côté, je t'aurais amélioré, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de ces choses totalement absurdes.''

''Parle pour toi, il faut un truc sur le visage dans la famille Maximoff-Lehnsherr !''

''Alors comme ça, tu es le fils d'Erik.''

''Et j'assume totalement, si je suis ici, c'est pour lui !''

''Malheureusement pour toi, lui ne saura jamais que tu es son fils.''

  
Le géant bleu voulu assommer le jeune homme, mais fut stoppé par Magneto qui lui envoya des bouts de métal dans la face après avoir été raisonné par Raven.

  
''Alors, toi aussi, tu me trahis.'' En Sabah Nur déclara calmement

''Je ne t'ai jamais suivit de toute façon, alors, ne touche plus jamais mon fils !'' Erik hurla, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait un fils

''Papa...'' Peter murmura

''Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!'' Erik cria, vraiment énervé

''Je lui ai cassé la jambe.'' En Sabah Nur annonça, calme et sûr de lui

''Et détruit mes fringues, et mes lunettes fétiches...'' Peter chuchota à lui-même

''Tu vas me le payer !'' Erik avait des veines ressortant

  
Après, Jean Grey battu En Sabah Nur, et Erik donna sa cape à son fils pour le couvrir et il le ramena chez lui, avant d'aller reconstruire le manoir de Charles Xavier.

  
Fin


End file.
